


god don't let me lose my mind

by cypherisms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms
Summary: And again, it wasn’t as if Seonghwa minded this too much - he was no stranger to sharing the odd intimate moment with a few members here and there, but it had been so long since he’d last had the chance to just pleasure himself that he was starting to grow a little desperate for it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	god don't let me lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybusiness/gifts).



> Hello I am honestly not sure how I managed to get this written in less than a day but my brain seems to be in writing mode at the moment so I'll take it!! I'm back on my park subhwa bullshit so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Trouble by Cage the Elephant!
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful Castle!! I love all of your work baby so I wanted to write something as a gift to you to show my appreciation!! Thank you for always being so supportive of the things I write and being one of the main reasons I even started writing ateez fics!! I'm glad you've finally seen the light with woosanhwa so here is some food!! Love you <333

It’s not often that Seonghwa finds himself waking up to an empty dorm, however the prospect of finally having some much deserved alone time has excitement bubbling under his skin. When he’d found out that every other member had some form of schedule or activity planned for the day, he’d thanked whatever higher power was giving him such a wonderful opportunity. 

You see, as much he absolutely adored the other seven boys he lived with, it was a lot to handle sometimes - especially when the amount of free time they had available was beginning to rapidly decline with a comeback slowly heading their way. Not that he minded however, it was something they were all fully prepared for when going into the industry - being idols and all. 

And it wasn’t as if Seonghwa didn’t get time to himself in the confines of his and Hongjoong’s room. In fact out of all of the members he probably was granted the most ‘ _ me time _ ’ due to Hongjoong’s tendency to spend every waking hour of the day in his studio, perfectly crafting lyrics and backing tracks for their future albums. 

It was just that Seonghwa rarely had the opportunity to do  _ this _ \- this being work himself up nice and slowly, sprawled out on his bed in the dorm with a hand up his shirt whilst the other wrapped itself diligently around his cock. And he supposes he could do that even when the others were around, however the likelihood of actually being able to bring yourself to orgasm without being interrupted by another member was honestly almost impossible nowadays. 

They’d all become way more comfortable and open with one another after nearly four years of living under the same roof, so it was far from uncommon to have members barge in unannounced - almost everyone having caught each other in some form of indecent act by now.

And again, it wasn’t as if Seonghwa minded this too much - he was no stranger to sharing the odd intimate moment with a few members here and there, but it had been so long since he’d last had the chance to just pleasure  _ himself _ that he was starting to grow a little desperate for it.

That’s how he found himself in the position he was currently in - the hand under his shirt switching between pinching and flicking casually at his nipple as the hand on his cock pumped slowly, working on drawing the sensations out for as long it could. 

Being able to take his time with this was something Seonghwa had craved for quite a while, and finally being blessed with the opportunity he was absolutely going to use it to his full advantage. With his head flopped back into the soft pile of cushions made out of Hongjoong’s and his own, Seonghwa finally allows himself to close his eyes and simply feel it.

The only sounds audible in the room are the soft, almost breathy moans leaving his lips and the slight slick sound that follows each movement of the hand on his cock. If he had to describe how he felt in that moment, it would probably be bliss - the sensations warm and almost comforting after so little stimulation over the past few months. 

However the silence is broken when he hears the telltale sound of his phone ringing, an audible groan of disbelief as he begrudgingly slides the hand out from under his shirt to reach over and grab his phone from the nightstand beside his bed - turning the device to see who dared to interrupt his horny solitude.

Another groan leaves his lips as he reads the caller ID, seeing a ‘Sannie <33’ (the nickname said caller had given himself) show up - O _ f course that brat is trying to call me right now, _ he thinks to himself with a slight frown, waiting for a few moments before swiping left to ignore the call,  _ I’ll deal with him later _ .

He drops the phone down onto the mattress beside him before letting his hand return to its position under his shirt, this time pinching a little harder in a way that makes himself whimper out loud. The hand on his cock doesn’t slow down either, his cock continuing to grow more slick as he lets his feet plant firmly on the mattress below him - his impending orgasm just around the corner. 

A few more minutes pass like this, Seonghwa now panting audibly into the quiet room as his eyes scrunch shut, bottom lip pulled tight between his teeth as his hand continues to work himself over, now thrusting into the palm with slight urgency. Just as he’s about to hit the peak however, his phone rings  _ again _ , completely startling him as he whines in frustration. 

Again he reaches out to grab the phone, completely unsurprised to see the younger’s ID show up yet again - a pout forming on his lips as he miserably lets go of his now aching cock. “ _ Why now _ ?” He sighs under his breath before he’s pulling the phone to his ear, this time answering it with a slightly irritated tone, “Yes? What did you want?”

“Hey hyung, Wooyoung and I are just picking up snacks from the grocery store right now and we’re struggling to decide on what to pick,” The cheery voice he receives from the other in response is almost enough to make Seonghwa feel guilty for his own tone -  _ almost _ . 

“Is that seriously all you’re calling for right now San?” He tries to lighten his tone despite the aching sensation in his cock - however if the frustration was still evident in his tone, San chose not to mention. “Hyung was in the middle of something important, can you please make this quick.”

San just giggles down the line at him, the audio a little crackly when he replies, “Of course that’s all I’m calling for. Wooyoung keeps saying we should only get sweet snacks but I really want to get savoury ones. What do you think we should get hyung?”

It takes every fibre in Seonghwa’s being to not just throw the phone across the room at that, way too sexually frustrated to be dealing with such a trivial argument right now. “Why don’t you just get some of each?” He suggests, hoping that the other will let him end the call quickly if he just plays along with it - however that doesn’t seem likely.

He’s proven correct when Wooyoung’s voice becomes audible, almost yelling down the phone as he speaks in that whiny tone he uses when he doesn’t get his way - the tone that in any other context would have Seonghwa dropping everything to help console the brat. 

“Hyung, why can’t you convince Sannie to just buy sweet things with me? Please-” Seonghwa can almost see the pout on his face right now, the pleading eyes he’s probably shooting at San in the middle of the store - if Seonghwa weren’t so pent up right now he’d probably find it amusing.

“Wooyoung you should both just pick out snacks for yourselves if you can’t decide on something to share,” San makes a noise of affirmation at Seonghwa’s words, however Wooyoung’s tone doesn’t break as he tries again, “Seonghwa-hyung, oppa please-”.

That sends a shiver down Seonghwa’s spine, cock immediately twitching with interest at that word - the deadly  _ o word _ that Seonghwa tried to refuse acknowledging at all costs. Of course the brat would use that right now - Wooyoung was nothing if not strategic with his persuasion. 

“Hyung is seriously busy right now can we  _ please _ have this conversation later,” Seonghwa starts voice cracking ever so slightly as a hand travels back down to squeeze lightly at his cock - just to ease some of the tension he was feeling again.

It was a little humiliating if he was being honest. That he was sitting there, cock hard and practically leaking once again, taking only a whiny tone and that word to rile him back up. Wooyoung and San were absolutely going to be the death of him one day.

The change in Seonghwa’s tone doesn’t go unnoticed much to his misfortune - this time a hushed voice coming through the phone as Wooyoung seems to have pulled the phone closer to himself this time. “Hyung, why do you sound so out of breath right now?” Seonghwa wants to curse out the little brat in that moment - having the nerve to not only interrupt his solitary sex but to also question him on what he’s doing. 

As if it’s not  _ obvious _ \- after all it’s probably what any of them would do if given the chance to have a dorm to themself for a few hours. Well all of them aside from Hongjoong he supposes. 

Seonghwa doesn’t exactly want to give the two of them the satisfaction of knowing what he’s up to right now though - neither of them need any more fuel to poke fun at their poor, hard-working hyung. So he doesn’t.

“As I’ve tried to say a few times already, I was in the middle of doing something - something, uh,  _ exercising _ -” His mind decides that’s an appropriate moment to go blank however, leaving the eldest of the three almost scrambling to find the words to cover his tracks just a little bit.  _ Get ahold of yourself Park Seonghwa _ !

Much to his surprise, Seonghwa hears a whine from the other end of the phone, this time from San who seems to have snatched the phone back from Wooyoung to take over the role of pain-in-Seonghwa’s-ass. 

“Hyung are you seriously exercising without me right now? I thought you promised you’d wait so we could work out together!” That has Seonghwa letting out a small curse under his breath.  _ Good work genius _ . Before he gets a chance to rectify his mistake however, Wooyoung’s voice is audible in the background, even if somewhat muffled from a distance, “Are you sure he’s exercising? I didn’t hear  _ any music _ in the background.”

_ Shit.  _

Of course Wooyoung of all people would pick up on that - annoyingly attentive Wooyoung who can’t help but be completely in tune with each member's little quirks and habits. Seonghwa can’t even be mad at him for knowing that, in fact it’s honestly sweet that he pays attention to the little, insignificant things like Seonghwa having a very specific playlist that he uses just for gym music. 

In any other context he’d be flattered, but right now he just wants to shrivel up out of embarrassment - they probably already know what he’s been up to and are just waiting for their hyung to admit it so they can ruthlessly tease him for the rest of the month. Maybe he should just admit it and get it over with-

“Look I can explain-” Spills out of his mouth before he can stop himself, heart beating a little too erratically in his chest for someone - why was he even nervous right now? He didn’t have to answer to his dongsaeng’s over something perfectly normal to be doing in the comfort of his own company. 

“Hyung are you doing something you  _ shouldn’t  _ be doing right now?” The tone it’s said in has Seonghwa’s cock twitching again, completely caught off-guard by how brazen San is acting right now. How  _ both of them _ are acting right now for that matter.

He supposes he shouldn’t expect anything less from the two - both well versed in being the biggest cock teases of the group. It’s not as if Seonghwa hasn’t had his own share of fun with the two of them before either, albeit separately - however he thinks the combination of the two might actually kill him.

The two of them together were, for lack of a better word,  _ dangerous _ \- equally calculating and teasing, making an absolute mess out of whoever they set their sights on. Seonghwa is no stranger to having their intense persistence focused solely on him, however he’s done a pretty good job avoiding the two little shits together thus far. 

_ Although it seems that today might break that lucky streak _ . 

Not that he would complain however - both incredibly charming and charismatic in all the ways that Seonghwa likes. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little infatuated with the two of them, but it was more than a little intimidating. 

“I’m  _ not _ doing anything right now-” It’s both the truth and a blatant lie depending on how they’d interpret ‘ _ right now _ ’. Although there was a hand pressed against his cock right now he wasn’t moving, in fact he had barely moved it since Wooyoung let the  _ o word _ slip - however he knows that they’re not referring to that exact second. 

“Mmm are you sure hyung?” It’s Wooyoung again this time, a slight drawl to his words, “So if we were to come back to the dorms right now we wouldn’t find our hyung  _ touching _ himself?” That’s enough to drag an awkward and somewhat startled cough from his throat, eyes widening at just how little shame the younger two have when it comes to their choice of words. The two of them being out in public after all. 

If Seonghwa wasn’t so strung out right now he’d probably scold them, tell them firstly to stop speaking so vulgarly in public - and secondly to stop talking down to their beloved hyung so much. Even if it did make him all jittery with want.

“You  _ really _ don’t have to come back right now-” Is all he can muster, tone probably as weak as he feels right now - head a little too cloudy to be dealing with this for much longer. 

“Oh but hyung,  _ we want to _ .”

And with that the phone hangs up, leaving Seonghwa sat there in disbelief as his cock aches yet again - still not fully processing what just happened. It takes a few minutes for the older of the three to realise that he probably doesn’t have long until they get back - in fact probably less than five minutes if he’s lucky.

The anticipation of whatever is heading his way has him rolling off bed frantically, scrambling around the room to find whatever sweatpants will hide his erection the best. He settles on a pair of black ones, managing to get them on as he speed-walks across the dorm to the bathroom. 

He’s quickly washing his hands, trying to remove any traces of lube and slick before raking his clean hands through his somewhat ruffled hair. If you didn’t know any better he’d just look a little frazzled, cheeks still sporting a soft pink tone - however to the well trained eye it was obvious what he’d been up to.

He doesn’t get much time to compose himself however, as he hears the telltale sound of Wooyoung’s laugh echoing down the hallway - shit he didn’t even hear them open the front door - heart racing as he tries to step out of the bathroom, feigning calmness. 

However the moment he steps out into the hallway he’s met with two devious pairs of each, one of which immediately looks down towards his crotch - where his pants are very loosely hiding the evidence of his arousal. 

“Wow you were right Wooyoung. Hyung  _ really was _ jerking off whilst talking to us,” San grins, eyes still locked onto the sight of Seonghwa’s crotch - not even bothering to acknowledge his hyung directly. 

Wooyoung scoffs at that, stepping past San and walking towards Seonghwa with a cocky little smirk that almost mirrors San’s, “ _ Of course I was right _ . This  _ is _ Seonghwa-hyung we’re talking about after all.”

That has a shiver running through Seonghwa’s whole body, mouth flopping open however no words find their way out to defend himself. He’s not exactly sure what they’re implying, both of them being way more promiscuous than he could even dream of being. However the fact that they, of all people, were mocking him for being horny - well it was a little degrading.

San seems to follow in Wooyoung’s footsteps at Seonghwa’s lack of response, moving even closer to crowd into the older’s personal space as his eyes finally have the decency to stop staring at his crotch. “Not even gonna deny it hyung? I would have thought you’d try a bit harder to prove us wrong,” He looks incredibly smug right now as he steps even closer, causing Seonghwa to step back - however he his back hits the hallway wall, signaling him he has nowhere else to go. 

“I was just- I was just having some alone time,” It comes out a little muttered, a fairly quiet tone even for Seonghwa himself - eyes darting towards the floor to ignore the hunger residing behind both expressions pointed at him. The tension has his knees almost going weak, the flush from before becoming more pronounced. 

“That’s so cute hyung, really,” He’s not even sure which one of them says it, the older trying his hardest to continue avoiding eye contact, even as the two of them get even closer - practically pinning him to the wall right now with their gazes alone. 

“Why don’t you give us a little show hmm?” That time it was definitely Wooyoung, his words followed by the younger ducking into his line of sight with an overwhelming beam on his face. San is leaning in as well then, lips almost pressed to the shell of Seonghwa’s ear as he whispers, “Yeah hyung, why don’t you get your cock out and show us what you were doing earlier?”

“San-” Seonghwa sighs out in a defeated whine, this time his legs actually buckling - luckily caught by two pairs of arms though. With a small, almost too subtle nod Seonghwa agrees, letting the arms circled around his waist tighten as they shuffle their hyung in the direction of Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room - conveniently the closest to the dorm bathroom.

When they enter the room the two lower the oldest onto the floor a little unceremoniously in front of Wooyoung’s bed before sitting themselves down. From this angle they’re forced to look down at Seonghwa, the idea of him being lower than his own dongsaengs has the older almost cumming right then and there.

He’s practically laid on his back, only prevented from being completely flat on the floor by his elbows that have his upper body propped up ever so slightly - legs spread in front of him. Wooyoung and San on the other hand are sat a little more put together, the two pressed side to side, San’s arm creeping to wrap around Wooyoung’s waist from behind. 

“Well are you going to start or what?” Wooyoung finally asks, eyebrow raising itself expectantly as the corner of his lips twitch up into a somewhat sadistic grin again. “Yeah hyung,  _ we don’t have all day _ ,” San chimes in. And as much as Seonghwa would like to drag this out as long as possible, San was right. 

They probably had less than an hour until at least one other member returned home from their schedules - and quite frankly, Seonghwa didn’t want to be found in such a compromising position.

Seonghwa hesitantly pulls his cock from the sweatpants, cringing a little at just how hard he actually is - cock already sleek from his earlier attention to it. It’s a little embarrassing, and he’s unfortunately well aware that he won’t last very long - that his already delayed orgasm will probably hit him a lot sooner than he’d like to admit.

He tentatively wraps a hand around it, almost wincing at just how sensitive he is right now. There is a slight gasp that escapes into the room, and Seonghwa is honestly shocked to realise it didn’t leave his own mouth, instead looking up towards the two perched on the bed as Wooyoung’s mouth hangs open a little haphazardly at the sight of his cock.  _ Nothing if not predictable _ .

Resisting the urge to scoff, Seonghwa lets both of his elbows give out, now fully laid back onto the floor as he uses his free hand to scoop the edge of his t-shirt up from his abs and let it rest between his lips. 

With his shirt now pulled up out of the way, he lets the hand not wrapped around his cock slide up towards his nipple again - after all they’d said to show what he’d been doing before being so rudely interrupted. Letting the sensations roll over him once again, Seonghwa’s eyelids flutter shut, the small whines that want to escape his mouth thankfully becoming muffled in the fabric between his teeth.

He manages to tune out the fact that he’s not alone, imagining that he’s back in his own room, in the comfort of his bed - well that is until San lets out a groan, causing the older to crack one eye open and look back to the two on the bed.

The sight he’s met with is the younger two having their palms curled tightly around each other’s cock, Wooyoung leaning into San’s side to rest his head on the other’s shoulder. Judging by the slight sheen to Wooyoung’s lips and the groan from San, he’d just missed quite a sight. 

Their hands seem to be mirroring the same pace as Seonghwa’s on his own cock, Wooyoung already beginning to seem a little breathless at San’s ministrations - always the easiest to make a mess out of. “Are you close hyung?” San finally asks, thumb circling cruelly over the head of Wooyoung’s cock - making the youngest whimper. 

Seonghwa nods, heart racing as he starts to chase his orgasm properly - this time unable to stop the hem of his shirt from slipping out from between his teeth as he moans.The sound seems to spur the younger two on, Wooyoung averting his gaze from Seonghwa to press kisses into the side of San’s neck as his thumb copies the other’s cruel action from before.

It only takes another minute or so before Seonghwa is curling in on himself, hand not stopping as his cock spills cum down his skin. The hand he has on his nipple pulls away to give himself some respite - always prone to overstimulating himself too much. 

He hears a soft giggle from Wooyoung this time, still curled into San’s side as they continue to jerk each other off, “Wow hyung you  _ really _ didn’t last long huh?” That has a playful smirk tugging itself onto Seonghwa’s face, and despite being thoroughly fucked out he finds himself crawling over to the two, gazing up at their increasingly blissed out expressions.

“Maybe if two brats hadn’t called me whilst I was in the middle of pleasuring myself I wouldn’t have been so desperate,” He counters, hands batting away the younger two’s hands to replace his own on their cocks. 

That pulls a needy whine from both of them, San’s eyes clamping shut at the feeling. He tugs at their cocks at different paces, knowing full well how to reduce their cockiness to mush. Stroking Wooyoung with short, fast strokes - San with slower, more languid strokes.

He watches in awe as both of their faces contort more into pleasure before they lean in to give each other a soft kiss - that seeming to be the action that pushes Wooyoung over the edge. The youngest is whining into San’s mouth as his cum slides down Seonghwa’s hand, San following behind him only a moment later as he pants into their shared space. 

Seonghwa doesn’t let his hands stop, pumping them through it until San’s hand wraps around his wrist, slowly pulling the oldest’s arm away from his thoroughly spent cock. A small pout forms on Seonghwa’s lips as he realises he’s not been given a kiss himself, voicing that petty frustration as he stays there on his knees in front of them, “Where’s  _ my _ kiss you little shits?”

That has Wooyoung almost cackling, leaning forward into Seonghwa’s space as he presses his lips onto the older’s of the first time that day, “Don’t be such a big baby hyung. You know we wouldn’t forget to give you kisses.”

San follows Wooyoung’s actions, clean hand coming to wrap around the back of Seonghwa’s neck to pull him forward into another kiss with himself, “Hyung, you should have seen how desperate you looked earlier.”

The oldest just rolls his eyes at that, getting ready to retort - however they hear a voice traveling down the hallway, a look of panic flashing onto all of their expressions. The sound of Yeosang calling out, “Wooyoung, are you home yet?” has San and Seonghwa scrambling to get up and out of the room - however as San reaches for the door handle, Yeosang is already there.

The look of confusion on Yeosang’s face quickly turns to a look of disdain as he sees the three flushed faces staring back at him, wide-eyed and open mouthed. 

San and Seonghwa use that as their cue to swiftly push past Yeosang, dashing down the hallway to their own rooms as they hear, “I don’t even want to know. Wooyoung please, how many times do I have to ask you to not do this in  _ our room _ !”

“Sorry Yeosangie!”


End file.
